


Wolffell

by Scarpath, Underecho



Category: Undertale
Genre: Pack, Sans has Narcolepsy, Soft underfell, Underfell, Wolf Pack, copy pasted from tumbler, wolffell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:36:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7716763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarpath/pseuds/Scarpath, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underecho/pseuds/Underecho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if Sans and Papyrus were close in the kill or be killed world of underfell?<br/>What if they joined a pack of wolves to protect Sans?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. about this world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learn about the world of wolffell

When Sans turned 18, he was no longer protected by the law. With his one HP, this meant that going outside was a death sentence. After all, Underfell is a world of kill or be killed.

Papyrus took this very hard. He wanted the world for the amazing brother who raised him. As he wandered Snowdin, he was always on the lookout for things he could give Sans. And he found the best gift of all. Safety.

Papyrus had noticed a very weak-looking wolf monster with a collar and a leash. He was not shy by any means, walking straight up to the monster holding the others leash.

“How is he still alive, and outside?” He asked gruffly. The wolf laughed in his face, which annoyed him. However, he held back his temper. After a moment, the wolf calmed down when he realized Papyrus really didn’t know.

“You hurt a Beta of the wolf pack, you deal with the whole wolf pack, Bone-Boy.”

“Oh.” Papyrus said, and his expression seemed to strike a chord with the leashed wolf. He let out a series of barks and growls.

“You have someone you want to protect, Bone-Boy?” Papyrus nodded, his young age shining through his hopeful expression.

“Hmm. Wolfo here wants me to give you a chance to join the pack.”

Papyrus stared up at the large wolf, literal stars in his eyes.

“Rrr, can’t say no to eyes like that. Let me call the pack together so we can discuss this.” The wolf said with an exasperated growl.

**~~~~~~~~~**

Sans was very proud of his brother. Not even a month since Sans had come of age, Papyrus had found a way to protect his single HP.

He say in his living room, surrounded by the pack with his brother at his side. The wolves of the pack gathered their magic. The ritual had begun.

Papyrus found himself with a few light changes to his bones. His teeth sharpened, and he developed claws. Sans, however, faced much more drastic changes. His face seemed to stretch, leaving him with a muzzle. His feet grew, becoming like paws. 

In the end, Papyrus became much more menacing, while still seeming like a normal skeleton. Sans looked much like what the wolves’ skeletons might, if they didn’t turn to dust.

“It is done. As the alpha, you are expected to watch over Sans, and protect him. If danger befalls either of you, you will be pulled together by the magic of the Pack. The rest of the pack will know of your danger and will come to your aid. In turn, you are expected to come to the aid of the rest of the pack in their own times of need. Do you understand?” Wolfamy’s tone was dark and serious. When the newest pack members nodded, his demeanor morphed into a kind expression.

“Welcome to the pack, Pups.”


	2. Chapter 2

**[underecho](http://underecho.tumblr.com/)** asked:

It was supposed to be a joke, Sans was a beta and Papyrus was his boss Alpha. Papyrus told him to heel so he said "okay boss." Papyrus couldn't keep a straight face he broke out laughing drawing stares.

**[wolffell](http://wolffell.tumblr.com/post/148618528003/it-was-supposed-to-be-a-joke-sans-was-a-beta-and)** answered:

“What?” Sans asked, mock offended. “Can’t I call you Boss? You’re my big, strong Alpha. You keep me safe, and happy. You’re everything I’ve got.” As he continued to talk, his tone changed from joking to serious.

How couldn’t he truly meant what he said? Papyrus was the entire reason Sans could go out in public without fear.

The collar Sans wore was a necessity. And Papyrus had given a beautiful red collar with golden accents. The leash was long and simple- but rarely saw use.

Papyrus had saved Sans from a life of isolation. And Sans saw Papyrus as his little brother, true, but that didn’t stop him from admiring him.

And if he felt more than a little pride for Papyrus? Well, Sans was truly proud that he raised such a powerful, pure, gem, even in the rough stone of the Underground.

[underecho](http://underecho.tumblr.com/post/148659873259/it-was-supposed-to-be-a-joke-sans-was-a-beta-and):

> [wolffell](http://wolffell.tumblr.com/post/148656752753/it-was-supposed-to-be-a-joke-sans-was-a-beta-and):
>
>> [underecho](http://underecho.tumblr.com/post/148650771669/it-was-supposed-to-be-a-joke-sans-was-a-beta-and):
>>
>>> [wolffell](http://wolffell.tumblr.com/post/148620847288/it-was-supposed-to-be-a-joke-sans-was-a-beta-and):
>>>
>>>> [underecho](http://underecho.tumblr.com/post/148620260494/it-was-supposed-to-be-a-joke-sans-was-a-beta-and):
>>>>
>>>>> [wolffell](http://wolffell.tumblr.com/post/148619650178/it-was-supposed-to-be-a-joke-sans-was-a-beta-and):
>>>>>
>>>>>> [underecho](http://underecho.tumblr.com/post/148619095994/it-was-supposed-to-be-a-joke-sans-was-a-beta-and):
>>>>>>
>>>>>>> Papyrus couldn’t help it he swept his brother up into a hug. “Well Sans your such a good boy I can’t help but think you need a reward let’s go to Grillbys”
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> Papyrus was happy to see Sans eyes light up at the mention of the grease trap known as Grillby’s. Papyrus loved hiss brother and liked the felling of power being called Boss gave him maybe he should ask Sans to call him that more often.
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> Suddenly there was a faint pull from the pack
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> Sans’ head whipped towards the pull. He glanced back at Papyrus, pausing just long enough for the leash to click into place, as was protocol. The moment he heard the click and the hand by his neck was pulled away, they were off.
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> With all the speed of hunting wolves, the Bone-Bro’s were off. As they grew closer to their prey, the pull to the pack only strengthened.
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> They were able to glean from the magic that Greater Wolf had been hurt. Lesser Wolf, his alpha, had let him wander well he stood gaurd, and some fool had thought GW as free EXP.
>>>>> 
>>>>> They arrived just as wolfamy, wolfressa and Wolfo did to find lesser wolf surrounded by a group of drunk teens. one of them had Greater wolf by his collar.
>>>>> 
>>>>> The pack moved as a group and started an attack on the teens to knock them senseless they were minors after-all. When the idiots  were out cold and greater safely back in hands of lesser they moved towards Grillby’s as a pack, smiling and rough housing all the way.
>>>> 
>>>> Sans never felt as at home as he did when surrounded by the pack, with his brother at his side.
>>>> 
>>>> They were a pack, and a pack was a family. Sans still remembered the last time he was this happy.
>>>> 
>>>> After his parents were dusted, Sans and an infant Papyrus had been taken in by the Royal Scientist, W. D. Gaster. He had given them space in their home, and in return had offered to take part in an experiment.
>>>> 
>>>> Gaster had done his best to improve Sans’ poor health. Although his HP never rose, the years spent under Gaster had transformed Sans from a sickly child, to a force to be reckoned with.
>>>> 
>>>> When Gaster sent them away, years later, he sent away two strong skeletons. Just as he would never forget the kindness Gaster had shown, he would never forget the safety and love of the pack.
>>>> 
>>>> ‘They gave me this’ Sans thought, as they walked into Grillby’s.
>>> 
>>> Papyrus smiled he could see the happiness that his brother held when surrounded by the pack, he was glad they had added them to their ranks.
>>> 
>>> Things weren’t perfect but nothing was, Papyrus often wondered how they could be so lucky they had been able to find the kind people in this world where it’s kill or be killed they had found happiness in family and by sticking together they had found safety in the pack.
>> 
>> As they settled into a booth in the bar, Sans found himself really tired.
>> 
>> ‘Not now.’ He thought, frustrated with himself.
>> 
>> He was all too familiar with the exaustion. It would come at random, forcefully lulling him to sleep.
>> 
>> He tried to fight it, pinching the bones on his hand in an attempt to keep himself awake. It seemed to be working, that he might have managed to push past the exaustion, right until he froze up.
>> 
>> He literally couldn’t move. His magic froze him in place. He failed to hold back a small whine, terrified. What if someone attacked him? He’d be defencless!
>> 
>> He just couldn’t move.
>> 
>> ((Did you know? Some people with narcolepsy suffer from something similar to sleep paralysis.))
> 
> Papyrus asks Sans if he wants fries and notices that he has frozen and sighs. They had of course told the Pack about Sans narcolepsy but this would the rest of the packs first time seeing Sans catatonic. Papyrus quickly moves to Sans side and rests a hand on his shoulder to calm him down because he knew his brother well enough to know that he was panicking. 
> 
> The rest of the pack quickly cues in on Papyrus calming tones and Sans lack of response to anything. Greater wolf whines and lesser lets him go to Sans and curl up in his lap growling if anyone but the pack comes close.

Sans’ frozen state lasted nearly a minute. His initial terror faded when Greater started to scare off monsters, and by the time his magic returned to normal and was able to do more than just hold his bones together, he sagged into Papyrus’ side.

He fully relaxed, giving into his sudden exaustion. The comforting hand on his shoulder was soothing him, and he nuzzled into Papyrus’ stomach before drifting off for a quick power nap.


	3. Chapter 3

**[ ](http://underecho.tumblr.com/) **

**[underecho](http://underecho.tumblr.com/)** asked:

Papyrus reaches his front door and turns to let's Sans enter only to discover he is not there. Papyrus suddenly is filled with panic Sans must have had a narcolepsy fit.

 

**[ ](http://wolffell.tumblr.com/post/148911525443/papyrus-reaches-his-front-door-and-turns-to-lets) **

**[wolffell](http://wolffell.tumblr.com/post/148911525443/papyrus-reaches-his-front-door-and-turns-to-lets)** answered:

Sans pushed himself awake with a start. He looked up nervously, met with the sight of a bear monster preparing to strike him. 

Letting out a startled yelp, Sans rolled out of the way of wicked claws. He was shocked to realize that he had chosen the worst spot possible for his “power nap.”

He was trapped. If he moved any farther back, he’d fall into the river. If he tried to duck around the bear, he’d leave a clear opening. Teleporting behind it would take too long, leaving him open for attack. 

All he could do was carefully dodge left and right, seeking for an opening that didn’t seem to come.

 

[underecho](http://underecho.tumblr.com/post/149004081404/papyrus-reaches-his-front-door-and-turns-to-lets):

> [underecho](http://underecho.tumblr.com/post/148936256649/papyrus-reaches-his-front-door-and-turns-to-lets):
>
>> [wolffell](http://wolffell.tumblr.com/post/148914792203/papyrus-reaches-his-front-door-and-turns-to-lets):
>>
>>> [underecho](http://underecho.tumblr.com/post/148913519534/papyrus-reaches-his-front-door-and-turns-to-lets):
>>>
>>>> [wolffell](http://wolffell.tumblr.com/post/148912295718/papyrus-reaches-his-front-door-and-turns-to-lets):
>>>>
>>>>> [underecho](http://underecho.tumblr.com/post/148911888899/papyrus-reaches-his-front-door-and-turns-to-lets):
>>>>>
>>>>>> Papyrus felt a call for the back to gather form two directions then both urgent. Unable to tell witch was his brother he ran for the closest.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Sans grew frustrated when he felt the pull of the pack. What if Papyrus was in danger? And Sans is stuck here, fighting off a bear that is trying to kill him with a single-minded intent. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> Even if Papyrus wasn’t the one in trouble, the pull would distract him, possibly pulling him away from Sans.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Away from Sans, who couldn’t even protect himself.
>>>>> 
>>>>> _‘Useless.’_ Sans thought. He wasn’t anything but a burden.
>>>> 
>>>> Undyne was doing her regular rounds when she saw a fight between a bear and a skeletal wolf. She jumped in to action to stop the fight. It was her job after all.  
> She ran to the monsters and stop in the name of Asgore or she would dust them. The skeleton continued to only dodge the attacks of the bear monster as he had been all along it was easy to see how this fight would end without her intervention .  
> The bear monster continued to attack the skeleton until a spear went through his arm. He collapsed and undyne said “final warning stop or die.”  
> She then noticed the skeleton had collapsed and decided to take him in to prison for his own protection
>>> 
>>> Sans was already running on empty when the bear was stopped. He was left a panting, sweaty mess.
>>> 
>>> When he was picked up by his armored savior, he was too sore to even consider fighting back.
>>> 
>>> He saw the cell he was placed in for the asylum that it was. Typically, monsters were put in with two or three other inmates, so being put in a solitary cell was likely to protect more than anything else.
>>> 
>>> He could only hope that the mercy would extend to allowing Papyrus to pick him up with little conflict.
>>> 
>>> ‘Worthless’ Sans thought again. Had to be put in a cell to protect him.
>> 
>> Papyrus was miserable Sans was missing he had failed to protect him the pack assured him that he wasn’t dead. However they could do nothing to find him.  
> The pull had been Wolfo falling in to an old puzzle that had trapped him.  
> The pack was searching for Sans with no luck, Papyrus was desperate he decided to file a missing persons report with the royal guard.
> 
> Undyne watched as in comes a skeleton. He seems sad and down trodden. She hopes he is looking for a job because he looks strong and able if a bit young.  
> The skeleton asks “Can I file a missing persons report?”  
> “Sure but it’s likely the person is already dead.”  
> “We are both part of the pack so we know he is alive however we cant locate him.”  
> “OK then give me a discription”  
> “He’s a skeleton like me only more wolf like comes to about my shoulder and has a caller on and is likely in a black and red jacket.”  
> Undyne saw her chance to expand her work force and decided to take it, she told the tall skeleton that she knew where his brother was but told him “I will only release him to a member of the guard and a family member so you better join up.”   
> Soon she was giving him a area to protect and a sentry stand to cover before leaving to collect Sans to release in to Papyrus’s care.

Sans was amazed. Honestly, if all of his fits of narcolepsy ended with this much good fortune, he might stop hating them so much. He wasn’t exactly looking forward to standing watch over half of Snowdin, but Papyrus was probably overjoyed.

After all, Papyrus loved guarding people, or at least Sans and the pack. And if he was now protecting part of Snowdin? Well, Sans couldn’t imagine Papyrus was upset by that. Of course, Sans was going to stay near Papyrus while he was on patrol, but he figured he could sneak some naps in at the station. Be a hehe, guard dog for his bro.

**Author's Note:**

> Want more then send us some prompts


End file.
